Fruit Loop Homura
by Col. Sayaka Miki
Summary: Homura keeps experiencing the same period of time over and over again. No matter what she does, Madoka dies. She has to figure out how to stop Madoka from dying! It's pretty messed up and very dark, so don't say you weren't warned.
1. Chapter 1

Homura opened her eyes to the sound of the radio playing _Time_ by Pink Floyd. She sat up and scowled at the radio. Moving on, she climbed out of bed and took off her glasses, quickly taking the braids out of her hair. She had a tight schedule for the day, as it was the first day of the new loop. She went through the motions, getting to school and waiting for the day to finish, then initiated the meeting with Madoka.

"Madoka Kaname. My name is Homura Akemi. I have made a contract with Kyubey, and as a result we are all trapped in a time loop that seems to be endless. The only way to break out of the loop is to find a way for you to survive the month. If you die, the time loop resets."

Madoka was taken aback, but oddly laughed it off quickly. "That sounded cool. Did you rehearse that?"

Homura blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Unfortunately for Homura, others had been listening in while gathered around Madoka's desk. She hadn't really thought to hide the conversation from them, so it was no surprise. Sayaka jumped in. "Well, I for one have some criticisms. First of all, it comes off as a bit creepy, you predicting that she's gonna die. Second, we have no reason to believe all that crap you just said was anything more than an attempt to impress Madoka."

Homura shrugged. "True, but you have no proof that I'm lying."

Sayaka bit back a retort. "Ah... crap, she's right."

Hitomi added a bit herself. "Well, the way I see it, whether she's lying or not, Madoka should probably be careful not to die. Right?"

Madoka looked to Hitomi. "I'm pretty careful not to die all the time, but okay." She looked back to Homura. "Okay... so, how many times have you been through this loop?"

Homura shook her head. "Not sure. I think about forty now."

Sayaka asked the next question. "And she dies every time? So, then, you have to have tried different ways of keeping her alive. What's the most common way for her to die?"

Homura thought for a moment before answering. "She might have died differently once or twice, but it's almost always been in battle against the giant witch Walpurgisnacht."

Hitomi asked next. "How long before this Walpurgisnacht thing happens?"

"Around the end of the month. It'll probably be better if we can get Mami and Kyoko to help us." Homura thought a bit more. "Come to think of it, I wonder why it's always Walpurgisnacht. The other witches appear at random throughout the different timelines..."

Madoka stood up. "Well, let's all go to my place, and we can make plans to avoid me dying. Sound good?"

They all agreed and went home to Madoka's house. Her father was out, so Homura made some snacks for them. It was part way through the snack, with them all up in Madoka's room, that Madoka asked Homura a further question around a mouthful of taco.

"So, what's this, the first day of the loop?"

Homura nodded. "The first few times I had to wait before joining you all in school, but then I decided it was better for me to make contact a lot sooner."

Sayaka finished off her second taco. "Hmm, so I have a question. In all the times you've gone through this loop, have you noticed anything that we normally do every time?"

Homura looked up. "Hmm? Uh, yeah... well, I think... by this point, you and Madoka were always over at Mami's place and talking to her. Hitomi would be back at her home doing her private classes. I would be waiting to see what the conclusion of Sayaka and Madoka's meeting with Mami would be."

At the mention of her classes, Hitomi looked at the clock. He mouth dropped open. "Oh, shit! I'm late!" She ran out the door and down the stairs.

Madoka jumped up, racing after her. "Wait, it's getting dark, we should all walk home with you!" From Madoka's room, Homura and Sayaka heard the pink-haired girl make a short startled scream, followed by the sound of someone tumbling down the stairs.

Sayaka stood up. "Oh, geez, I think she tripped."

The two of them stepped out and looked down the stairs to see Madoka laying motionless at the bottom. Hitomi knelt beside her, trying to wake her up.

* * *

Homura opened her eyes to the sound of _I Got You Babe_ by Sonny and Cher. She closed her eyes again. "Oh... fuck it."


	2. Chapter 2

Homura stood facing Madoka, Sayaka, and Hitomi. "Look, I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but I'm telling you it's true! We're all stuck in a time loop, and it resets every time Madoka dies!"

Madoka shrugged. "Well, I think that's simple enough. I just don't die today. That seems easy enough." She turned and started walking away. "Come on, then. We're going to be late for school."

Suddenly, a piano fell from the sky and landed on Madoka. Horrified, Homura looked up to see a cargo airplane flying by.

* * *

Homura opened her eyes, her hand already moving to punch her radio. It fell and broke on the floor. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her school clothes, running out the door to where she knew she would find Madoka. She found her crossing the street on the way to school and called out after her.

"Madoka, wait! Something terrible is going to happen to you!"

Madoka stopped and turned around to look at whoever was shouting at her, and was promptly hit by a car.

* * *

Homura opened her eyes to the sound of _Heat Of The Moment_ by Asia. She grabbed her radio, got out of bed, walked over to the window, opened the window and threw the radio as hard as she could. It soared out of sight.

Later that day, Homura found herself tagging along behind Sayaka and Hitomi as they visited Madoka in the hospital. "So, uh, what happened to her?"

Sayaka looked over her shoulder at the concerned transfer student. "Apparently, she got clocked by a clock."

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah. It fell out of the sky."

Homura balled her fists. "This isn't something to make a joke out of... oh... shit."

A minute later, they were gathered around Madoka's bed. She was sharing a room with an adorable little girl with long white hair named Nagisa. After a brief visit, where Homura introduced herself, they left. Homura decided that Madoka should be safe at the hospital.

A few days later, Nagisa turned into the witch Charlotte and ate Madoka.

* * *

Homura woke up to the sound of the radio, but didn't even pay any attention to it. She looked around, realizing that the loop had started over again. "Whaa! But I don't even know what happened this time!"


	3. Chapter 3

The girls sat on the grass at the side of the river. Sayaka and Madoka had listened to Homura's story, believing every word because, well, why wouldn't they? Everything, as far as they were all concerned, was messed up beyond all reason.

Homura downed another cup of coffee. "The worst part is I don't even get any sleep anymore because the day starts just as I wake up. I know it can go for longer, but I haven't made it through the first day the past thirty or forty times through. I'm so beyond fucked up it's not funny."

Hitomi popped into the conversation. "Cool cool, but you know what? I got a great new groove that'll solve all your problems, Homuhomu. Say, Mads, you guys wanna have some fun?"

Homura blinked several times, trying to decipher the new language Hitomi was spouting. "The fuck are you-"

Madoka jumped up. "Sounds smashing! Let's boogie!"

Sayaka nodded. "Yeah, fuck it. I'm game."

Hitomi reached down and pulled off her shirt, tossing it aside. "Then let's go wild!"

Homura gaped. "What!? Why would you-"

Hitomi stopped her. "If everything will go back to normal when Madoka dies, then let's just enjoy the time we've got. If you knew you were going to die, what would you do?" Tearing the rest of her clothes off, Hitomi ran at the river and jumped in.

The other three just stared after her. Sayaka stifled a laugh. "Okay, let's make sure Madoka survives this one. I want Hitomi to remember this."

Homura was having a hard time comprehending what she was witnessing. "So... on the logic that her friend is going to die and no one but me will remember anything, she's going to go skinny-dipping in public."

Madoka suddenly dashed after Hitomi, pulling off her school uniform as she went. "Wait for me!"

Sayaka leaned over to Homura. "So, uh, I thought she was suggesting getting drunk."

Homura finally cracked a grin. "Well, I guess, while we're here we should make the most of it."

Sayaka narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired girl. "What are you suggesting?"

"Let's take their clothes."

* * *

Two days had passed, and Madoka was still alive. Naturally, with the downhill slide in morality, the girls had ended up in pretty bad shape. Wearing what was left of her dirty school uniform, Homura tossed another burnt cigarette off the top of the radio tower. Hitomi and Sayaka lounged nearby, both totally wasted and stoned, and Hitomi missing her shirt. Madoka was covered up by a coat they had stolen from the redheaded Magical Girl in the neighboring city, shivering in the cold night air, her head resting on Homura's lap. Homura held the girl close to her.

Madoka looked up at Homura. "I think... I miss my family."

Sayaka called over. "Hey, Homu... there's one thing I've been wondering. You've seen me die, right?"

Homura shrugged, taking her hands from Madoka in order to light another smoke. "Yeah... a few times."

Sayaka sat up, her Magical Girl cape blowing in the wind. "Do I die a virgin?"

Homura sighed. "You've asked me that before. And the answer is... usually."

"Shiiiiit... I wonder if it counts if you do it with a girl." Sayaka lay back down, pondering the questions inane.

Hitomi grabbed Sayaka's cape and wrapped it around herself, partially choking the girl in blue. "I'm cold. How do we get down from here?"

Madoka answered the question. "We roll off the edge. Like this." She rolled out of Homura's grip and dropped off the top of the tower.

Hitomi and Sayaka watched with Homura until Madoka landed at the bottom. Sayaka looked up to Homura. "Do us a favor and don't let us get drunk next time."

* * *

Homura opened her eyes, already knowing it was another bright, sunny, and terrible day ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Homura had taken a new approach. She would stay away from Madoka entirely and hope for the best. It seemed to be working, as Madoka had survived for several days and the end of March was nearing. There was only one problem. Homura was going through Madoka-withdrawal. If she didn't get some Madoka in her system soon, she was bound to snap. It was a bad spot to be in. Her hands were shaking. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat. She was beginning to see things that weren't there.

She had had to stop attending school for fear she might snap in the presence of other people, and also to distance herself from the object of her addiction. She was now catching herself trying to go and find Madoka several times a day. There was just no way she could keep going like this. There had to be another way.

There was a knock on her door. Opening it, she found herself facing none other than Madoka. She screamed and slammed the door shut. Madoka knocked again, and Homura slowly opened the door again. "Ah, uhm... yes?"

Madoka smiled. It seemed fake somehow. "You stopped coming to school and everyone is worried about you. Are you alright?"

Sighing, Homura gave in and invited Madoka into the house.

* * *

After explaining absolutely everything, Homura stopped talking. She couldn't do anything much but wait and see if Madoka believed her. The pink-haired girl, object of her affections, and obsession, was thinking hard about it all.

Madoka finally spoke. "That's kind of dumb."

Dismayed, Homura made a sudden whining sound. "Why would you say that?"

Madoka shrugged. "Well, you know, I'm not really more important than any other person. Maybe you've been looking for answers in the wrong place. Maybe you just can't protect me, and the only real way to keep me from dying is to keep someone else alive that you've given up on. I mean, it's pretty mean of you to just forget about saving Sayaka, or Kyoko, or Mami. They're all amazing, while I'm not really good at anything. They're much more important if you ask me."

Homura regained her composure. "I can't do that. My wish was to protect you, and if I focus on them you'll die again and everything will restart."

Madoka looked sad. "Well, that's not good. You see... cause they all died this past week... and I don't really have anyone left. I don't want to be without my friends, Homura. So... so please find a way to save us all. Otherwise there's no point."

Homura stood up. "No, Madoka, that's not true! You are the point! You're the reason for all of this! You're why I keep trying so hard!"

Madoka reached down onto the table between them, grabbing a plastic knife. "The only point to any of this is right here!"

Plastic knives may not seem sharp, but you can still kill yourself with one.

* * *

Madoka woke up and opened her eyes. "Woah... that was a messed up dream. Who was that girl?"


End file.
